Remember When it Rained
by The Forever Young One
Summary: After Lloyd sends Kratos to Derris Kharlan, he becomes depressed. Finally, he gets a surprise visit. Oneshot. NOT YAOI!


**Remember When it Rained  
**

**  
**_**SilverMoon:** .....  
**Lloyd:** You okay?  
**Me:** ......  
**Lloyd:** -poke-  
**Me:** ..yes...?  
**Lloyd:** You okay?  
**Me:** ...yes....  
**Lloyd:** okay....  
**Me:** Disclaimer....  
**Lloyd:** Sure...SilverMoon doesn't own ToS or Namco._

* * *

**_Wash away the thoughts inside,  
That keep my mind away from you.  
_**

Rain pattered down on the house. Not even giving its inhabitant a chance to go out. The sky was an angry gray color, deepening to almost black in some places. Meanwhile, the person inside was having a bit of a difficult time. "Why?"

"Because, Lloyd, its for the best." The older of the two said in a calm yet slightly angered tone.

"But..Kratos!" Lloyd said with a hint of distress in his voice. He looked up and saw that Kratos was not going to give in any time soon. "...Alright..." Lloyd sighed in defeat, "But! You have to stay until the rain stops. Deal?" Lloyd held out his hand, waiting.

This time, it was Kratos' turn to sigh in defeat. "If its what you want." He didn't want to be here, to make his son suffer. Of course, he didn't know how Lloyd really felt on the subject.

**_No more love and no more pride,  
And thoughts are all I have to do._**

After the rain had stopped, Lloyd felt tears prickle behind his eyes. He forcibly held them back as they road their Rehards (sp?) towards the Tower of Salvation.

They reached there and landed. Lloyd jumped off his Rehard and ran over to where Kratos was. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Lloyd asked in a pleading tone.

"Yes..it is, for the best." Kratos hadn't noticed Lloyd's tone, nor the wetness of his eyes. "Please, send me to Derris Kharlan." Lloyd, silently nodded and summoned the Eternal Sword. It glowed, as if reflectly Lloyd sadness.

"Origin, please. Send Kratos to Derris Kharlan." Lloyd said, attempting to keep his voice from cracking.

_"As you wish." _Origin complied inside Lloyd's head. The Eternal Sword's light seemed to seep onto Kratos, and he started to glow too. Then, he floated up into the sky. Lloyd looked up at Kratos' retreating figure.

"Goodbye...Dad!" Lloyd said, letting the tears fall now.

"Don't die before I do, my son." Kratos whispered, not really checking to see if Lloyd heard him.

**_Oh remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked high.  
And called your name._**

The ride home was more painful than Lloyd thought it would be. Sighing, he landed outside the forest that led to his and Dirk's house. He wanted something to do, something to take his mind off the thought of his dad being so far away from him. Especially when they had just started to get along. "Dammit!" Lloyd said while punching a tree, leaving a dent in its thick bark.

Then, the rain started to fall again, pouring down on Lloyd and soaking him. Deciding it wasn't best to ride right now, he started running in the direction of the house.

**_Oh remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain._**

Many days passed, old friends showed up, but Lloyd had stayed secluded in his room. Not talking to anyone. Everyone started to get worried.

**_Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry._**

Lloyd sat on the floor in his upstairs room, legs pulled to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. The tears still hadn't stopped. He never thought he'd take Kratos' leaving this hard. But the thought of being alone made it worse. Even though he still had Dirk, he wasn't family.

**_They magnify the one within,  
And let the outside slowly die._**

Truth be told, Lloyd was depressed. It was like a disease, slowly eating away at his heart. Keeping him away from friends. One day, he walked out side to go sit by his mother's grave.

He looked up towards the sky and saw clouds slowly start to move in, covering up the sun like a soft gray blanket. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek, mixing with the rain that had just started to fall. Just like that time, when he had lost his mom. Realizing he was just standing there, he went over to his mother's grave.

"Hey mom..." he muttered, "Do you think I should've stopped him?" He asked to no one. "Do you think..it was alright? Just to let him go?" He put his head against the cool stone.

**_Oh remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name._**

"Dad..." He sighed. More tears began to mix with the rain. "Idiot!" He shouted at the sky. "You didn't have to go! You wouldn't have ruined anything for me!" He shouted angrily.

By the time he had finally stopped yelling, little puddles had started to form on the ground, filling each dip in the stone of the burial site.

**_Oh remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain._**

Water and tear marks streaked his face, soaking him to the bone. By now, he was drenched in rain, and tears. "Please...." he said, "Please come back!" He shouted while more tears began to streak down his facing, leaving red marks in their paths.

_**Running down, running down  
Running down, running down  
Running down, running down  
Running down.**_

Lloyd sighed, realizing that shouting to the sky was useless, until of course, he heard the familiar rumble of a voice. "Hn, if I knew that me leaving would torture you this much, I would never have left in the first place." Lloyd turned around and gasped.

"Kratos!" He charged over to the man and glomped him, literally. Kratos smiled, a true smile, and ruffled Lloyd's hair. "I missed you..." Lloyd muttered.

"I missed you too." Kratos said, "But I need you to get off so I can breathe." He said with a wide smile plastered onto his face.

"Oh, sorry." Lloyd got up off of Kratos and stood. "But, how?" He said with a tone of disbelief.

"Yuan still had contact with me. He told me how distressed you were. Then, he got Sheena to summon Origin and bring me back down." Kratos said while leading Lloyd towards the house, "Now, lets get you dried off."

"Yeah..." Lloyd said with a smile, "I love you dad."

"I love you too Lloyd."

* * *

**Song: Remember When it Rained**

**Artist: Josh Gorban**

**  
**_**Me:** So..tell me what you thought...  
**Lloyd:** -sniffle- I am not crying! What are you talking about?!  
**Me:** I never said anything...  
**Lloyd: **Um...monkey! -runs off-  
**Me:** So, Kratos?  
**Kratos:** ..-angry face- How dare you--  
**Me:** How dare I do what? -grin-  
**Kratos: **Making Lloyd sad! -glare of doom-  
**Me**: Yeah, sure. So, review or Kratos will kick your butt! Oh yeah! Word count was...-drum roll- 1,353!!  
_

**-SilverMoon888**


End file.
